Malgré moi, j'ai toujours aimé ton sourire
by Keiko S. Tori
Summary: Pour Adriel, cette nouvelle année à Poudlard s'annonce plutôt bien. Mais sa rencontre avec Kasumi, adolescent glacial et prétentieux, le refroidi bien vite : Tous deux se haïssent aussitôt. Mais c'était sans compter la douleur, délicieuse et révélatrice.


**Auteur :** Keiko S. Tori.

**Titre de la fiction :** Malgré moi, j'ai toujours aimé ton sourire.

**Rating :** M, pour des scènes qui viendront et pourraient heurter la sensibilité de certains.

**Résumé :** Pour Adriel, cette nouvelle année à Poudlard s'annonce plutôt bien. Mais sa rencontre avec Kasumi, adolescent glacial et prétentieux, le refroidi bien vite : Tous deux se haïssent aussitôt. Mais c'était sans compter la douleur, délicieuse et révélatrice.

**Note :** Cette histoire se déroule entre les murs de Poudlard, mais se passe sept années avant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione n'entrent à la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Les seuls personnages tirés de l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling que j'ai conservés sont les divers professeurs. Je suis nouvelle sur le site : S'il vous plaît, excusez ma mise en page médiocre. Je ne comprend pas encore très bien le fonctionnement de la publication sur , et j'ignore totalement comment parvenir à un résultat convenable concernant la mise en page de mes écrits. Pardonnez donc ce détail éè Bien à vous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

L'Hogward Express ralenti, puis s'arrête en un crissement strident.. Qui décroit en quelques secondes, mais laisse place aussitôt a un tumulte joyeux et impatient : Les élèves se pressent pour sortir du train qui vient de faire halte non loin de Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie. Les plus âgés sortent les premiers, discutant, riant avec leurs amis, suivis de prêt par des premières années intimidés qui - nageant presque dans leurs robes de sorciers - posent pied à terre tout en regardant partout autour d'eux, balayant les lieux de leurs regards enfantins. De cette foule se détache un jeune homme qui, laissant quelques minutes ses amis, courre vers l'immense garde-chasse se tenant sur le quai.

- Hagrid ! S'exclame-t-il, se blottissant contre le demi-géant, qui d'abord surpris, fini par le serrer brièvement contre lui.

- Adriel, mon garçon ! Comment ça va ? S'exclame-t-il, souriant, incitant son cadet à relever la tête. Oh bon sang, comme tu as grandi !

- On ne s'est pas vu pendant un été, et tu trouves que j'ai grandi ? Ris l'adolescent.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu as changé quelque chose.. Ta couleur de cheveux ?

- Non, je n'ai rien changé du tout.

- Alors je dois délirer. Grommelle l'homme à la barbe hirsute, faisant éclater de rire le second. Bon, mon grand, on se voit au banquet ! J'ai les premières années à emmener jusqu'à l'école.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure ! Répond le jeune garçon avant de saluer son vis-à-vis et courir rejoindre ses amis.

Il les retrouve bientôt, les rattrapant.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Questionne Morgan, sa cousine, qu'il connait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

- J'étais allé voir Hagrid. Répond-t-il avec un sourire, prenant sa main.

- Le garde chasse ? Demande un adolescent blond du nom de David, que les deux autres ont connus lors de leur seconde année, celui-ci recevant un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

Cependant, un jeune homme manque à l'appel ce soir : Aloys, le meilleur ami d'Adriel. Celui-ci soupire, apercevant alors, non loin, plusieurs calèches. Tirées par des sombrals, ces chevaux noirs ailés n'apparaissant qu'à ceux qui ont déjà vu la mort, elles les mèneront ce soir – comme à chaque rentrée – jusque dans Poudlard. Le jeune homme ne les voit pas, mais certains de ses camarades le peuvent, et lui ont décrit ces étranges créatures. Les trois sorciers grimpent dans l'un de ces véhicules, où se trouvent déjà plusieurs Gryffondor. Tous saluent les nouveaux arrivants, qui prennent place, et bientôt, les diligences se mettent à avancer. Tous ses occupants discutent entre eux. Le seul à rester silencieux est Adriel. Accoudé au mince rebord de la vitre, il contemple le paysage qui défile au dehors, pensif. Ses longs cheveux roux lui tombent aux côtes, lisses mais rebelles, et il à glissée derrière son oreille sa frange bien trop longue – qui ressemble d'avantage à une mèche – afin que celle-ci ne tombe pas devant ses grands yeux bleus. Son visage féminin paraît crispé, et ses traits délicats sont légèrement déformés par une anxiété instinctive mais injustifiée.

- Adriel, est-ce que ça va ? Questionne Morgan, faisant sursauter l'intéressé lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur son avant-bras.

Il se tourne vers elle, la considérant durant un instant, avant d'hocher la tête.

- Oui, tout va bien. Je me demande simplement pourquoi Aloys n'est pas là. Ment-il.

Ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge : Il s'inquiète du fait que son meilleur ami n'ai pas été présent dans le train, mais il à aussi un étrange pressentiment. Ni bon, ni mauvais, mais assez troublant, qu'il ne souhaite pas évoquer pour le moment. Morgan le rassure comme elle le peut, puis lui adresse un petit sourire, se détournant et continuant de discuter avec les autres. L'adolescent, quand à lui, reporte son attention sur les arbres immenses et sombres qui bordent le bas chemin, se plongeant de nouveau dans son mutisme.

* * *

- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant que le festin ne commence, nous allons avoir le plaisir d'écouter la chorale de l'école, dirigée par le professeur Flitwick.

Sur les mots d'Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, les élèves constituant la chorale se lèvent, venant se placer devant les professeurs, face à leurs camarades. Chacun se place par rapport à sa tonalité : Ceux dont les voix sont les plus graves derrière, les 'medium' au centre, et ceux dont les voix sont les plus aigues devant, ceux-ci tenant dans leurs bras chacun un énorme crapaud. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick se campe face à eux, levant sa baguette et donnant le départ. Le chœur des jeunes sorciers entonne alors la chanson intitulée _Double Trouble_ :

**«** **_Tout le monde dans le chaudron !_**

**_Couleuvre, écaille de dragon. _**

**_Momie de sorcière, grenouille. _**

**_Dent de loup,_****_ mouche qui gargouille._**

Droits et usant de toute la force de leurs poumons, les jeunes gens poursuivent, s'attelant à exécuter un canon* parfait :

**_Double, double, peine et trouble._**

**_ Flamme qui brûle et chaudron plein d'bulles._**

**_ Double, double, peine et trouble._**

**_Flamme qui brûle et chaudron plein d'bulles._**

**_ Double, double, peine et trouble._**

**_Flamme qui brûle et chaudron plein d'bulles._**

**_ Le mal court, il n'est pas loin ! _**** »**

Les énormes crapauds lâchent un son annonçant la fin de la chanson, et des applaudissements retentissent de parts et d'autres de la salle. Une fois que les chanteurs, souriants et fiers d'eux, se sont rassis et que le calme est revenu parmi tous les occupants de la pièce, le directeur se lève de nouveau, souhaitant un bon appétit à tous le monde et frappant dans ses mains : Le banquet est ouvert.

- Bravo Adriel, t'as été super ! S'exclame David, donnant une grande tape dans le dos de l'intéressé, qui rit.

- Merci. Dit-il, se servant ensuite, comme tous les autres, dans les plats se trouvant face à lui.

- Je suis jalouse. J'aimerais chanter aussi bien que toi ! Rajoute sa cousine, souriante.

Les trois amis se mettent à discuter avec animation, le rouquin ayant presque oublié son inquiétude concernant le fameux Aloys. Soudainement, son regard ne tombe sur un adolescent de son âge, assis en face, à la table des Serpentard. Le jeune garçon dont il est question appuie sa tête sur l'une de ses mains, et joue avec la nourriture dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, n'y touchant pas. Sentant un regard peser sur lui, il redresse légèrement la tête, ses yeux chocolat maquillés de noir se plongeant dans ceux couleur d'océan qui le fixent. Adriel détaille un instant le jeune sorcier, - dont plusieurs mèches de cheveux jais cachent le visage harmonieux - avant de lui sourire, radieux comme toujours. L'intéressé, surpris, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de baisser la tête et reporter son attention sur ses aliments, qu'il ne mangera pas. Adriel fronce légèrement les sourcils, intrigué, puis converse à nouveau avec ses amis, cependant pensif. _Qui est ce garçon ? Et comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie jamais vu auparavant alors qu'il est, visiblement, lui aussi en quatrième année ? Pour quelle raison a-t-il l'air si malheureux ? Et pourquoi est-il seul ?_ Autant de question auxquelles le rouquin ne trouve pas de réponse.

* * *

Les garçons du dortoir de Gryffondor dorment tous à poings fermés. Tous, sauf Adriel. Il est assis sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres, en tenue de nuit, et contemple le paysage au dehors. Silencieusement, il se saisi d'une cigarette et l'allume, laissant aller sa tête contre le mur de pierre tout en fermant les yeux, tirant une longue bouffée de fumée, et la laissant s'échapper d'elle-même d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes : Les volutes clairs s'entrelacent, formant un dragon, avant de s'évaporer. Poussant un grand soupir, l'adolescent tourne à nouveau son regard vers le ciel étoilé, s'y laissant porter par ses songes.


End file.
